


Just another fairy tale

by twin_fics



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twin_fics/pseuds/twin_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly different version of the classic Cinderella's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BEFORE THE TWELVE STROKES

**Author's Note:**

> Self-beated.  
> Structured like a play script.

NARRATOR: Once upon a time, there was a boy who lived alone with his mother. His father died the same year he was born, so he never knew him... but the boy really didn't care, because his mother loved him enough for both. He was a kind and quiet boy who spent his days alone absorbed by his multiples hobbies: painting, dancing, singing and fishing. It wasn't that the other boys of the village didn't like him, quite the contrary, they thought he was kinda strange, but nobody could ignore his shy smile and cute face, and they loved when he sang or danced for them, so they liked him a lot, but he lived so far from the village that they rarely got to see him. He sometimes wished to have brothers or sisters to play with, but it didn't make him really sad, because he enjoyed his hobbies a lot. But one day, unexpectedly, his wish came true. His mother remarried a merchant who had two sons, younger than him. "I'm going to have two brothers!... And I'm going to be the older one so I'll have to take good care of them!" He thought. How was he going to do that? Never mind, it was the duty of the older brother to look after the younger ones... so he would do his best. And with those thoughts in mind and that determination he went to meet them.  
  
 _+++++  
_ _  
The curtain opens. The scenery shows a living room with a big fireplace and a round table surrounded by chairs. There is a middle-aged man smiling at a woman and a small child who looks at him timidly._  
  
WOMAN: This is my son Ohno, he's a little clumsy but he is a very good child.  
  
 _The kid greets the man shyly. The man smiles at the boy warmly and shakes one of his hands._  
  
MAN: I'm very glad to meet you, Ohno. Allow me to introduce you to my two sons. Sho, Jun! Come to the living room, please.  
  
 _Two young boys enter the room. Both are a bit taller than Ohno. One of them looks like a serious and studious boy. The other one is dressed following the latest fashion trends. He plays distractedly with one of his rings (he wears various rings... some of them quite big, as Ohno can't help to notice)._  
  
SHO AND JUN'S FATHER: Dear sons, you know your new mother already, don't you? Well, she has a son too. He is your new brother, Ohno... Ohno, they are my two sons. Sho is the eldest and Jun is the youngest.  
  
 _Ohno waves at them smiling timidly from his mother's side. Sho looks at him slightly worried._  
  
SHO: He is very small, father... does he eat enough?  
  
 _The man gives Ohno's mother an apologetic look._  
  
SHO AND JUN'S FATHER: Um, yeah, don't worry about that, my son. He is only a little... short.  
  
 _Jun looks hopefully at his father._  
  
JUN: He is cute... can I keep it, father?  
  
SHO: He is not a pet, he is a boy, so you can't keep it!  
  
 _Jun simply sticks out his tongue at Sho. His father seems to be a little confused about  the conversation’s development._  
  
SHO AND JUN'S FATHER: Err... Yes Jun, my son... He isn't a pet. He is your new brother... He is older than you two, to be exact… By the way, Ohno and his mother will live with us from this moment on. I want you to treat him with respect and affection. Please, show him the house.  
  
 _The man gives Ohno an encouraging smile._  
  
JUN: Ok... Can he sleep in my room?  
  
 _Jun takes one of Ohno's hands between his and begins to drag him towards the door._  
  
JUN: You will like my room Ohno, I've a lot of wonderful accessories... I'm sure you would look really cute with some of them.

SHO: Don't be stupid Jun. He will have his own room.  
  
 _Sho grabs Ohno's free hand._  
  
SHO: Aren't you hungry, Ohno?. Let me show you where the kitchen is.  
  
 _The children exit the living room together. The curtain closes._


	2. First stroke

Narrator: Years passed and Ohno was never the older brother he thought he would be at first... but their brothers didn't seem to care. Sho was a very serious boy who spent almost all his free time studying because he wanted to know a lot of things. He had a very curious nature. He usually worried too much about Ohno and some of his strange (quite dangerous, as Sho would define them) hobbies. The other brother, Jun, grew up to be a very good looking boy who designed all of his clothes and spent hours examining the new accessories that arrived at the town's jewelry. There wasn't anything he loved more than to dress his cute little brother Ohno... and there wasn't anything he hated more than when some stranger came near Ohno with suspicious intentions (which happened quite often in his opinion). They loved Ohno for what he was, a little clumsy, most-of-the-time-kinda-dazed, kind boy... And Ohno loved them too, of course, but sometimes he would like them to notice that he wasn't as clumsy as they seemed to think. What if he nearly was abducted by an eccentric old man with a weird interest in young cute boys when he was 9 years old?... What was his name again... Johnny?... What if he almost drowned to death when he was 12 years old and tried to go fishing in the middle of the lake boating a log?... What if he forgot to eat anything last Monday because he was too absorbed in his last painting? He was sure that practically every boy with a healthy youth experiences something similar once or twice in his life... Well, almost sure.  
  
+++  
  
 _The curtain opens and appears the same living room than before. An adult Ohno walks from side to side, near the fireplace, mumbling to himself._  
  
Ohno: Damn it! Next Friday is the Jishou Festival and all boats are already rented... If I knew it sooner I wouldn't had spent all my money on paints... Now, I can't afford to buy a boat... even the tiniest one... How I'm going to participate without one?... And this festival is celebrated only once every three years... What can I do?  
  
 _Sho enters the scenery holding a thick book in his hands. As soon as he sees his brother’s troubled face, he makes his way towards him frowning with worry._  
  
Sho: What's troubling you, brother? Do you have any problem?  
  
Ohno: Ah Sho! I'm really happy to see you. Can you lend me some money to buy a boat?  
  
 _Sho looks surprised at Ohno._  
  
Sho: ... to buy... a boat?  
  
Ohno: Yes, you know, this Friday is the Jishou Festival. It's a very rare fishing event that is held in our town only one night every three years. It's the only time the Jishou came near our coast. The contestants spent all the night alone in their boats trying to fish a Jishou and...  
  
Sho: ... alone in their boats.. in the open sea... all the night?  
  
Ohno: Yes! It sounds very exciting, right?!

  
_Sho seems to think quite the opposite. It's clear that the thought of his adorable but clumsy brother fishing alone at night in the open sea doesn't appeal to him one bit._  
  
Sho: ... exciting... yeah... a lot... And what is a Jishou?  
  
Ohno: Oh! A huge fish, very hard to catch. Sometimes it can be very aggressive. You must be very cautious when you try to catch one.  
  
 _Sho clearly pales after hearing this. He crosses his fingers behind his back before answering his brother._  
  
Sho: This... I'm very sorry Ohno, but I have spent all my money in a collection of more than a hundred books... "Economy and me", you know... I'm sure you have seen it on television... I'm afraid I can't lend you money right now.  
  
 _Ohno looks at him slightly depressed. At this moment Jun enters the room humming to himself._  
  
Ohno: Jun! You came just at the right time. I was wondering if you could lend me some money to...  
  
Jun: Don't say anything more! Finally you are going to renew your wardrobe, aren't you? I have some ideas that...  
  
Ohno: No, no… at least for the time being... I want it to buy a boat so I can participate in the Jishou Festival. I spent all my money in paints before knowing there is going to be celebrated next Friday.  
  
 _Ohno looks at Jun hopefully. Meanwhile, Sho is doing frantic negative movements behind Ohno's back. Jun looks at his terrified older brother for a moment and then focuses his attention on Ohno again._  
  
Jun: Jishou Festival? Could you explain me exactly what is this festival about?  
  
 _Ohno describes the festival again looking at Jun with starry eyes._  
  
Jun: To me it doesn't look like a festival at all... it's more like a simple fishing escapade, right?  
  
Ohno: No, no, the festival events are held before and after the fishing event. First, the contestants fight semi-naked... always in a friendly way of course... to decide who the strongest fisherman among them is. The winner has the privilege to be the first one to leave the dock that night. Next morning, they celebrate the contestants' return bathing all together at the onsen. And to close the festival, there is a feast with all the fishes caught during the event.  
  
 _Jun's eyebrows twitch compulsively hearing the euphoric explanation of his brother._  
  
Jun: ... Fight semi-naked? ... Bathe together at the onsen?...  
  
 _Ohno smiles gleefully at him._  
  
Ohno: Doesn't it sound good?  
  
Jun: ... Sounds terrific... but I'm sorry Ohno. It pains my heart to have to say you 'no', but this month it's impossible for me to lend you money. I have spent it all buying five pieces of purple cloth, the most expensive one, to redecorate my room... if you have said it sooner...  
  
 _Ohno pouts unhappy... but smiles at his beloved brothers._  
  
Ohno: Thanks anyway and don't worry, I'm sure I'll think of something.  
  
 _Jun's eyes followed Ohno as he leaves the room._  
  
Jun: I sincerely hope he doesn't.  
  
 _Sho strongly agrees. The curtain closes._


	3. Second stroke

Narrator: The King was desperate. He didn't know what to do anymore. His only son, Prince Nino, was always known as an irredeemable prankster. Usually, the preys of his innocent pranks (and not so innocent, he must concede) were limited to his own father (there wasn't too much respect for the Crown in the Prince's heart) and the servants who worked in his son's wing of the castle. In fact, to work in the Prince's wing of the castle was contemplated as the usual punishment to straight on lazy maids or careless servants. It was like this for a long time... but in the last year the Prince, afflicted by something that can only be described as chronic boredom, decided to expand his range of action to the whole castle... One thing could be said: he didn't discriminate between social rank, sex or religion when he chose the next victim... The King had yet to decide if this was a good or a bad sign. In any case, the castle's inhabitants couldn't stand it anymore. They were on the verge of rebellion. It was imperative to find something that diverted the Prince's interest from his usual pranks to other matters less aggravating for his people.  
  
+++  
  
 _The curtain opens. The King is walking up and down in the throne's room talking to himself._  
  
King: What could I do?... Assign him a tutor to prepare him to be a good king?... No, the poor man would be the inevitable target of his pranks and would end fleeing or becoming crazy... May I send him to study abroad, perhaps?... No, no... He would find the way back for sure, and then all of us would suffer his wrath... Besides we can be grateful if he doesn't start a war with the foster country... Hum... Should I find him a bride?... No, absolutely not! He would get really, really angry and then, the target of his pranks would be ME... and I am to young to be driven nuts... the Kingdom still needs me... So... What can I do?...  
  
Narrator: Fortunately the King, being the intelligent man he was and after pondering the question for hours, got what seemed to be the best solution.  
  
 _The King stops in the middle of the room and hit his left palm with his right fist._  
  
King: I got it! I must interest him in another "hobby" more fascinating than making pranks to his people, right? The best way to show him a wide range of attractive activities is doing a Talent Show!... Yes, it's a wonderful idea! I'll invite the Kingdom’s people who have some kind of talent to do a demonstration in the castle. The Prince will choose the performance that interest or amuse him the most... and the winner will gain prize money!  
  
 _The King smiles pleased with himself and goes toward the right side of the scenery but, when he is about to leave, he suddenly stops as if something of great importance has suddenly occurred to him._

King: And later we'll celebrate a ball!... because a party in the castle isn't really a party without a dance.  
  
 _The King left the stage humming a melody and dancing with an imaginary person. The curtain closes._


	4. Third stroke

_The curtain opens to show what it seems to be an artist studio filled with paintings, some of them not finished yet, bizarre sculptures and all kind of materials displayed in a careful disorder. There is a worktable in the corner with a small half decorated figurine of a head with big lips on it. Ohno enters by the left side of the scenery reading a colorful pamphlet._  
  
Ohno: That is it! This could be the solution to all of my problems... Perhaps I could dance while singing... the choreography I have been working these days could do it... The only problem left is what to wear... Surely, I can't appear in the castle dressed in the black sweatpants and the pink jacket I use when I practice... Furthermore the show is tonight... I don't have enough time to go shopping something suitable...  
  
 _Ohno leaves the pamphlet on the worktable and paces through the studio scratching his head meditative._  
  
Ohno: Perhaps I can ask Jun for help... but no, now I remember he has gone on one of his shopping trips to the neighbor town and he won't return until tomorrow... What can I do?  
  
 _With a sudden PLOF, a cloud of smoke and glitter appears in the middle of the scenery. Ohno looks at it surprised... but not too much. Without warning, a young man dressed in a bright green tuxedo appears coughing from the cloud. Ohno, looking only moderately surprised at his abrupt appearance, pats him gently in the back and offers him a glass of water..._  
  
Ohno: Eh... excuse my rudeness, but who are you and what are you doing in my studio?... Ah! And why do you appear from a cloud of smoke if it makes you cough so badly?  
  
 _The young man, who has stopped coughing at last, smiles gratefully at Ohno and returns him the empty glass. Ohno takes it and tries to shake off some of the glitter stuck at the stranger's hair.  
_  
Stranger dressed in a green tuxedo: I'm your Fairy Godmother, of course! Who else could I be dressed like this?  
  
 _Ohno looks at him from toes to head pondering the question.  
_  
Ohno: The Green Giant?  
  
Stranger dressed in a green tuxedo: But then I'd wear a swimsuit, not a tuxedo... and my hair would be green too... By the way, do you think it would suit me?  
  
Ohno: Ummm... I think it would look kind of strange, but perhaps I only need to get used to it.  
  
Stranger dressed in a green tuxedo: Maybe you are right... Anyway let's continue with our previous conversation. I'm Aiba Masaki, at your service.  
  
 _Aiba takes Ohno's free hand and shakes it eagerly, creating small clouds of glitter with his movements.  
_  
Ohno: I'm Ohno Satoshi, nice to meet you... And what are you doing here?  
  
Aiba: I have come to grant you your wish.  
  
 _Ohno looks hopefully at Aiba.  
_  
Ohno: A boat!!  
  
Aiba: No, sorry.  
  
 _Ohno pouts discontented.  
_  
Aiba: It's a rule of the Fairy Godmothers, you see. I can't grant you exactly what you desire. I can only help you to accomplish it. But it must be you who attains it by your own effort... I think it's something related to shape the character.  
  
Ohno: Well... So... what are you going to do to help me?  
  
Aiba: I'm going to help you with what to wear tonight at the castle's show, of course.  
  
 _Aiba begins to walk around Ohno inspecting him.  
_  
Aiba: I have in mind something like black trousers with a black jacket and a dark green shirt. I think they'll look great on you. Also I'll give you a pair of glass shoes exceptionally unusual and really expensive to produce that...  
  
Ohno: If they are made of glass... Wouldn't they be excessively rigid?  
  
Aiba: Don't worry about that. They are made of a new alloy of glass which results unexpectedly flexible and resistant. I recently discovered it in one of my experiments when I was trying to develop new toothpaste for...  
  
Ohno: And won't I look a bit strange with a pair of glass shoes?... it would seem like I'm going barefoot.  
  
 _Ohno looks doubtfully at Aiba without changing his position but turning his head to follow him.  
_  
Aiba: No, no, they aren't transparent at all. In fact they look like an ordinary pair of black leather shoes. They'll fit the suit perfectly.  
  
Ohno: Umm... And if they look and behave as common leather shoes... why don't you use a pair of leather shoes instead?  
  
 _Aiba stops abruptly. He looks at Ohno surprised._  
  
Aiba: ... I never thought of that!! Furthermore it would cheapen greatly the budge of the suit!  
  
 __The curtain closes


	5. Fourth stroke

_The curtain opens to reveal a garden at night with a pair of fruit trees. A fence separates the garden from a road. Aiba and Ohno appear walking by the left side of the scenery and go towards the fence. The green tuxedo of Aiba shines under the moonlight. Ohno wears an elegant black suit with the sleeves slightly rolled up.  
_  
Aiba: Well Ohno, before the taxi arrives, you must remember two things. The first one is that you must return at twelve, before the final stroke of the clock.  
  
 _Ohno looks at Aiba with curiosity._  
  
Ohno: Why?  
  
 _Aiba scratches his head looking a bit confused._  
  
Aiba: I really don't remember... something about becoming a turnip... or a melon, I believe.  
  
Ohno: Um... That doesn't seem very funny... Ok, and the second one?  
  
Aiba: This is very important. Before you depart you must leave one of your shoes there. Preferably with the Prince.  
  
 _Ohno looks startled at Aiba._  
  
Ohno: That's really strange... why would the Prince want one of my shoes? ... Wouldn't it be better to give him the whole pair?  
  
Aiba: No, no. It must be only one. Look, everything is written here.  
  
 _Aiba makes appear a book from nowhere and shows it to Ohno._  
  
Ohno: "101 tales for children: symptoms and prescriptions" ... What's this?  
  
Aiba: The basic study book for the Fairy Godmothers. See? Your situation shows many of the symptoms of a Cinderella's case.  
  
 _Aiba opens the book and points at one of the paragraphs of the page. Ohno reads the signaled paragraph with interest._  
  
Ohno: Ok... Hey! Here is written that I must arrive at the dance on a carriage that you must make appear from a pumpkin and a pair of mice... So, why I'm going by taxi?  
  
 _Aiba gives Ohno an apologetic glare._  
  
Aiba: Oh! This was before we received complains about the stress the animals suffer when they are transformed into another animal... for not to speak about the pumpkin's stress... Now we just pay the taxi's fare.  
  
Ohno: Seems fair enough to me.  
  
 _At that moment the taxi arrives and Ohno says goodbye to Aiba before getting in._  
  
Ohno: To return before the twelfth stroke and to leave one of my shoes behind. Ok, I won't forget it. Thank you for your help Aiba!.  
  
Aiba: No problem Ohno, that's what Fairy Godmothers are made for. Have fun!  
  
 __The taxi leaves and the curtain closes.


	6. Fifth stroke

_The curtain opens. Prince Nino appears smoking a cigarette, sat on a bench near the palace's doors._  


Prince Nino: This time the old man has done it. What was he thinking when he decided to make me attend this unbelievably boring Talent's Show?... Ha! Freak’s Show I'd say! I must plan a very special prank to thank him for his efforts. Surely he won't think of...  
  
Voice: Excuse me...  
  
Prince Nino: ... doing something remotely similar again when his hair turns white after...  
  
Voice: Sorry...  
  
Prince Nino: ... get frightened near to death by...  
  
Voice: I really wouldn't want to disturb you but...  
  
 _Growling angrily, Prince Nino turns around to face the owner of the annoying voice that is stopping him from focusing entirely into his own complaints._  
  
Prince Nino: Well, you have a very funny way to show i...  
  
 _Ohno stands smiling shyly in front of the Prince. The Prince stares in a daze at Ohno until he realizes he has been doing it open-mouthed for the last thirty seconds. He closes his mouth with a snap._  
  
Prince Nino: Excuse me... what did you ask me?  
  
Ohno: I apologize for bothering you, but could you tell me if this is the castle where the Talent's Show organized by the King is hold?  
  
Prince Nino: Given that this is the only castle in 100 Km. around... yes, I am almost sure that it is indeed that castle.  
  
 __Immediately after he says these words, the Prince slaps his mouth regretting greatly that his sarcastic nature, spoiled as it was, has appeared without his consent. Fortunately Ohno doesn't seem to mind his mocking answer at all.  
  
Ohno: Thank you very much!  
  
 __Ohno smiles radiantly at the Prince (who instinctively smiles back at him) and shakes his hands with gratitude before going towards the castle's doors. The Prince, who has been looking at his hands like he was in a trance, raises his head just in time to see him disappear into the palace. A whistle of appreciation escapes from his mouth.  
  
Prince Nino: ...Nice butt...  
  
 __The curtain closes.


	7. Sixth stroke

_The curtain opens and shows a richly decorated salon. In a corner, there is a little scenery where a man along with a chimpanzee and a dog is acting. In the opposite corner, the King and the Prince are seated in their respective thrones. The salon is full of courtiers who are watching the performance and laughing._  
  
King: Are you enjoying the show, my son?  
  
Prince Nino: ... Where could he be?... I have searched for him in the freak... in the talent's restroom and nothing.  
  
King: ... son, are you listening to me?  
  
Prince Nino: ... but he asked me if the show was here... so there is a big possibility that he'll take part in it... I suppose he'll appear sooner or later...  
  
 _The man with the dog and the chimpanzee seems to have finished his performance and the audience applaud. Prince Nino applauds too absent-minded._  
  
King: ... Are you looking for someone? Do I know him?  
  
Prince Nino: ... but what if he only came to visit someone?... or to the dance? ... Should I wait at the doors to make sure that he doesn't leave the castle without my knowledge?  
  
 _The King looks stupefied at his son. In the stage, the MC requests a welcome applause for the next contestant, the number 3104._  
  
King: But you can't leave, my son. You are expected to choose the winner.  
  
Prince Nino: ... Yes, that's the best solution. I'm losing my time here.  
  
 _The Prince is about to stand up to leave when the lights suddenly go out and the spotlights illuminate a solitary figure that has just entered the scenery. The courtiers keep silent and look with interest at the man. The Prince looks shocked at the scenery.  
_  
Prince Nino: It's him!  
  
 _The music begins and Ohno starts to dance following perfectly the rhythm. His movements are smooth, full of grace... at the same time he sings with a powerful and pure voice, almost angelic.  
_  
 _"Me & You kono koi wa  
So Taboo bokura no Secret  
Message in the hand phone  
Itoshii kotoba tadoru "  
_  
 _The figure in the scenery dances effortlessly, moving his hips in a mesmerizing way. The spectators observe his performance holding their breath, with their eyes glued on him. The Prince, half-seated half-fallen in his throne, stares fascinated at Ohno fanning himself.  
_  
 _"Kono shunkan anata no hitomi  
Tsunagatteru ne Face to face  
Nothing to say, But wakatteru yo  
Ima no kimochi wa Feel alright!!  
I.tsu.mo I wish be with you  
Ki.mi no soba ni"  
_  
 _When Ohno finishes his actuation and leaves the scenery, the audience begins to applaud fervently with a loud roar.  
_  
King: They seem to like it, doesn't ...?  
  
 _The Prince has gotten up from his throne and is about to exit the salon running, but before leaving the room he stops, turns around and shouts at his father.  
_  
Prince Nino: He is the winner, Father! Announce it and start the dance immediately!  
  
 _And with those words he speedily leaves the scenery.  
_  
King: The more time passes, the less I understand my son.  
  
 __The curtain closes.


	8. Seventh stroke

_The curtain opens and shows the backstage of the Talent's Show. Ohno is drying his sweat after his performance. Suddenly the Prince appears in the scenery running at full speed. When he sees Ohno, he stops abruptly skidding a bit, almost crashing with a wardrobe._  
  
Prince Nino: Hey, you!

Ohno: Ah! You're that kind man from the entry, right?. How are you?  
  
Prince Nino: Well, well, I liked a lot your performance. It was great!  
  
 _Ohno smiles contentedly at the Prince who smiles back in return._  
  
Ohno: Did you like it? I'm really happy.  
  
Prince Nino: In fact, I liked it so much that you have won the contest.  
  
 _Ohno looks confused at the Prince._  
  
Ohno: But... I thought it was the Prince who must choose the winner.  
  
Prince Nino: Exactly. I didn't get to tell you my name when we first met, did I?. Prince Nino at your service. You can call me Nino.  
  
 _The Prince takes one of Ohno's hands between his hands and shakes it with enthusiasm._  
  
Ohno: Oh! You're the Prince? Please forgive me your Highness for not recognize you earlier!.  
  
 _Ohno tries to kneel awkwardly in front of the Prince but he stops him firmly._  
  
Nino: No, no, don't kneel please. And call me Nino, I insist. Don't worry because you didn't recognize me. I found refreshing not being recognized... it doesn't happen often when your face is in the money, you know?.  
  
 _Ohno laughs at the Prince's joke and Nino looks at him thrilled. He notices that he is still holding Ohno's hand... but Ohno doesn't seem to mind... so he decides to keep holding his hand. With his free hand, the Prince pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket and gives it to Ohno.  
_  
Nino: Here, take the prize money.  
  
 _Ohno takes the paper smiling with delight. At that moment the dance begins in the salon. Ohno turns around when he hears the music._  
  
Ohno: Oh! The dance has begun!  
  
 _Nino, his eyes never leaving Ohno's face, squeezes a bit Ohno's hand to attract his attention. He clears his throat nervously._  
  
Nino: Would you... would you want to dance with me?  
  
Ohno: I'll be my pleasure your High... Nino.  
  
 _Ohno goes towards the dance salon. The Prince looks at his butt for a moment. Finally, he smiles and runs after him._  
  
Nino: No, no, the pleasure will be all mine.  
  
 _They leave the scenery holding hands. The curtain closes._  



	9. Eighth stroke

_The curtain opens to show a dance salon with some couples dancing. Nino and Ohno dance embraced, cheek to cheek, like they are alone in the salon, with the Prince's hands resting shamelessly on the small of Ohno's back. The King appears by the right side of the scenery. When he sees the couple dancing he comes near them smiling._  
  
King: Good night son. Who is your handsome companion?  
  
Nino: Later father, we're dancing right now.  
  
 _Nino takes the chance to squeeze Ohno's butt slightly. Ohno doesn't seem to be particularly uncomfortable or surprised. The King looks at them unsure.  
_  
King: ... dancing?... if you say so... in any case son, introduce this young man to me.  
  
Nino: Not now father.  
  
 _Nino pays no attention to the King and presses himself even closer to Ohno. The King looks speechless at his son.  
_  
King: ... but I'm the King...  
  
Nino: That's great, father.  
  
 _The King pauses for a few seconds before he realizes that this is all the response he is going to get from his son.  
_  
King: ... come on, son... it'll be only a pair of minutes and then you could continue with whatever you are doing now.  
  
 _Nino sighs annoyed and keeps disregarding his father._  
  
King: ... son, it isn't respectful to turn your back on the people... much less if it's the King...  
  
 _The Prince ignores him completely._  
  
King: ... please?  
  
 _Nino, bothered by the unceasing interruptions of his father, disentangles himself from Ohno with reluctance and speaks to the King._  
  
Nino: Father, can't you return later? I'm busy right now, you see.  
  
 _With those words, he hugs Ohno again and they keep dancing. The King sighs defeated._  
  
King: Ok, son. If you need me I'll be greeting some courtier.  
  
 _Nino rests his chin on Ohno's shoulder and sighs in content, rubbing faintly his partner's butt once again._  
  
Nino: Of course father, go to greet them... preferably far away... and take your time.  
  
 _The King leaves the scenery and the couple keeps dancing embraced. The curtain closes._


	10. Ninth stroke

_The curtain opens to reveal a garden full of flowers at night. There is a fountain in the center. Two figures are dancing under the moonlight following the rhythm of the music that can be listened from far away. At that moment, the tower clock begins to make some light strokes announcing the proximity of midnight. One of the figures gets away surprised from the other one stopping the dance._  
  
Ohno: Oh! It's almost twelve o'clock.  
  
Nino: Yes, in around five minutes it will be midnight... It's a bit late isn't it? ... Perhaps it would be better if you spent the night at the castle, don't you think so?... My room is really big and has wonderful views... in fact the best of the castle, in addition...  
  
Ohno: What do you prefer right or left?  
  
 _The Prince looks confused at Ohno._  
  
Nino:... eh? ... right or left?... what are you talking about?  
  
Ohno: Choose please, right or left?  
  
Nino: Um... left I suppose.  
  
 _Holding the Prince's hand, Ohno leads him towards the fountain and instructs him to sit down._  
  
Ohno: Now, close your eyes.  
  
Nino: ... close my eyes?  
  
 _Ohno sits down near the Prince facing him._  
  
Ohno: Yes, please.  
  
 _The Prince looks at Ohno's solemn face surprised and a bit hopeful. His heart is beating at full speed and his voice sounds a little strangled when he speaks again._  
  
Nino: ... Um, ok.  
  
 _The Prince closes his eyes licking his lips in anticipation. Without warning, something falls in his lap with a PLOF. Nino opens his eyes startled and looks at his lap._  
  
Nino: Eh? A shoe? Why are you giving me a shoe? Aren't we going to ki...  
  
 _The Prince raises his eyes to question Ohno, but he isn't at his side anymore._  
  
 ** _Clap-plof-clap-plof-clap-plof._**  
  
 _He sees Ohno leaving hastily the garden wearing only one shoe._  
  
Nino: Eh?... Where is he going?! ... And now that I think about it... I don't even know his name!  
  
 _The Prince breaks to run after him with the shoe in his hand._  
  
Nino: EH! WAIT!! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOUR NAAAMEEEEE!! WAAAAIIIIIT!!!  
  
 _Nino exits the scenery and the curtain closes._


	11. Tenth stroke

_The curtain opens and shows the Throne's Room. The King is seated and looking at his son, who paces impatiently up and down with Ohno's shoe in his hand.  
_  
King: So... he ran off without further explanation... leaving his shoe in your hands?...  
  
 _The Prince sighs desolately...  
_  
Nino: Yes. Everything was going so well... and the next second he disappears... And you wouldn't believe how fast he was in spite of running only with one shoe!  
  
King: ... And what are you going to do now?  
  
 _The Prince turns around to face his father with a resolved face.  
_  
Nino: Beginning a search of course!  
  
 _The King looks at him baffled.  
_  
King:... to find the other shoe?  
  
 _The Prince frowns with annoyance.  
_  
Nino: Don't be stupid father. The man who was wearing them... What do I want a pair of shoes for?  
  
King: Um...ok. Have you tried asking the taxi driver who took him back or his co-driver?  
  
Nino: Yes, but they are from a foreign country... Marcia, I think... They don't understand our language very well and they talk with a strange accent. All I could get was that they left him at the city doors.  
  
King: ... And you say you don't even know his name... But you spent the whole night with him! What did you do?... No, don't answer me, I really don't want to know it.  
  
 _The Prince sighs sadly again and sits beside his father.  
_  
Nino: Besides I have examined the shoe a thousand times at least without discovering anything that can help me to find him... nothing at all.  
  
King: ... Let me see. It seems an ordinary shoe... neither too small nor too big.  
  
 _The King takes the shoe in his hands.  
_  
King: ... And what about the word written inside, "TryME"?  
  
 _The Prince keeps looking depressed. He rubs his temples with a tired gesture without paying real attention to the King.  
_  
Nino: I don't know, I suppose it's the brand.  
  
 __The King looks doubtful at the shoe and tries to wear it.  
  
Shoe: "DANGER! DANGER! VERY DANGER!"

King: UAAAAH!!  
  
Nino: Eh?  
  
 _The King quickly takes off the shoe and drops it on the ground.  
_  
King: It talks!!  
  
 _The Prince looks pensively at the shoe.  
_  
Nino: Try it again, father.  
  
 _The King stares nervously at the shoe.  
_  
King: ... it's really necessary?  
  
Nino: Yes, I'm afraid so.  
  
 _The King puts the shoe on with apprehension for a second time._  
  
Shoe: "YOU ARE CRAZY!"  
  
 _The King hastily takes off the shoe once again.  
_  
Nino: So... when someone who isn't the true owner puts it on...  
  
King: ... It begins to babble stupid things in english?  
  
 __The Prince takes the shoe in his hands and smiles thrilled.  
  
Nino: I couldn't express it better father. All right! The search for the "cute-although-dazed-gorgeously-assed-du

de" begins!!

__The Prince leaves the scenery. The Kings sighs resigned seeing the Prince departure.  
  
King: At least, while he is busy searching for that man he won't make anymore pranks.

__ The curtain closes.   



	12. Eleventh stroke

Narrator: Prince Nino has been searching for the man for a few days now, but till the moment he hasn't had any luck... And even if seeing the terrified faces of the people who has put the shoe on makes his little prankster heart happy, it doesn't help him to find his mysterious but adorable dancing companion in anyway...  
  
~  
  
 _The curtain opens to show the garden of a house's entry. The Prince, followed by a servant who carries the shoe on a red velvet cushion, waits in front of the door.  
_  
Nino: At the beginning I thought this would be easier. I truly believed it would be enough to visit 6 or 8 houses, 10 in the worst case scenario, to succeed... but after visiting more than 300 houses, the only thing I know for sure is that the person who made the shoe doesn't know too much english... but he puts a lot of effort that's clear... That and the fact that the majority of my subjects show important deficiencies in their backsides.  
  
 _The Prince sighs gloomily and looks at the door.  
_  
Nino: All right, this is the next house of the list. Who lives here?  
  
Servant: A merchant with two sons around your age, your Highness. Some years ago he re-married a widow with a former son from her last marriage. They live all together in this house since then.  
  
Nino: Well, here we go.  
  
 _The Prince rings the doorbell. Some seconds later, a servant opens the door and seems really astonished to see him there. The servant leads them to a living room where Jun, Sho, his father and Ohno's mother are chatting. The servant announces the Prince and everybody gets up to greet him. Nino and his servant explain briefly the motive for their visit. The servant heads toward the nearest of the merchant's sons. Sho in this case.  
_  
Servant: Would you be so kind to sit down on the chair and put the shoe on, Sir?  
  
 _Meanwhile, the Prince mumbles to himself.  
_  
Nino: It has no use. They are both too tall to be him... and one of them almost has no butt... Um... Didn't he say that there was another son?  
  
 _Sho is trying the shoe at that moment.  
_  
Shoe: YOU ARE VERY CUTICLE!  
  
 _Everybody (minus the Prince and his servant) looks surprised at the shoe. Nino turns to Ohno's mother to ask her.  
_  
Nino: Excuse me for interrupting but, didn't you have another son? Where is him?  
  
 _Ohno's mother keeps looking astonished at the shoe. Sho has taken it in his hands and looks at it very interested. She replies distractedly to the Prince.  
_  
Ohno's mother: Right now, he must be in his room playing with his paintings and figurines. My son is a little dazed and a bit clumsy, but a good boy when he manages to keep his attention focused. May I ask a servant to bring him here?  
  
 _Nino looks interested at Ohno's mother and mumbles to himself.  
_  
Nino: A little dazed... that sounds promising...  
  
 _The Prince shakes negatively his head.  
_  
Nino: No thanks, I prefer going myself. Could you tell me how can I find your son's room?  
  
 _Everybody gazes stupefied at the Prince now.  
_  
Ohno's mother: It's at the end of the stairs, you can't miss it. In fact it's the attic of the house. That room has the best illumination and he doesn't disturb anyone there. That's the reason he made it his room.  
  
Nino: Thank you very much, my lady!  
  
 _The Prince goes towards the stairs when his servant stops him midway.  
_  
Servant: Your Highness, wouldn't you want to take the shoe with you?  
  
Nino: It won't be necessary, thanks.  
  
 __The Prince leaves the scenery. Everybody looks confused to each other and then follows him. The curtain closes.


	13. Twelfth stroke

_The curtain opens to reveal Ohno's studio. Ohno is leaning on his worktable absorbed in the decoration of one of his figurines. He is listening to music with his Ipod's earphones on his ears. At that moment, the Prince enters the stage, but Ohno doesn't notice him because he's too immersed in his work. The Prince examines thoroughly his bent figure._  
  
Nino: Um... wait a moment... that small height... those slightly hunched shoulders...  
  
 _The Prince slowly approaches Ohno until he stops just behind him. Carefully, he stretches his hand and gives a tentative little squeeze to Ohno's butt.  
_  
Nino: Yes! I'd recognize this beauty anywhere! It's you! I have finally found you!  
  
 _Ohno turns around surprised by the Prince's greeting and looks at him. He smiles with delight when he identifies the Prince.  
_  
Ohno: Prince Nino! How have you been?  
  
 _Nino smiles blissfully and embraces him.  
_  
Nino: Quite alone and a bit worried, but now I feel a lot of better, thanks.  
  
 _With a contented sigh, the Prince gropes a bit more Ohno's butt. At that time Ohno's family and the Prince's servant enter the room. Everybody looks shocked at the couple until Jun goes enraged towards them and splits them up._  
  
Jun: Who do you think you are to grope my little brother's ass with such impudence?  
  
Nino: The Kingdom's Prince?  
  
 _Sho opens the window and comes near Ohno._  
  
Sho: Are you working again with your figurines with the window closed? Didn't we talk about it and concluded that it was dangerous?  
  
Ohno: I was only decorating it, Sho.  
  
 _Jun and Sho's father faces the Prince's servant.  
_  
Jun and Sho's father: Does the Prince know my son?  
  
Servant: I couldn't tell for sure, Sir... but they must know each other a bit to be this... amicably.  
  
 _Ohno's mother claps delighted._  
  
Ohno's mother: Are you a friend of the Prince, Satoshi? Where did you meet him?  
  
Ohno: In the castle, during the last dance ball.  
  
Sho: And you should wear gloves, Ohno. The substances you use are dangerous. You can never be too careful.  
  
 _Nino and Jun are facing each other angrily. Neither of them giving way.  
_  
Jun: I don't mind if you are the Prince or the Joker of the castle. You have no right to molest my brother so shamelessly.  
  
Nino: I have every right in the world. His butt is mine since I touched it for the first time. Furthermore, I don't hear him complaining.  
  
 _Ohno's mother looks at him horrified._  
  
Ohno's mother: Don't tell me you went to the castle dressed in your usual work clothes?  
  
 _Suddenly, a cloud of glitter and smoke appears in the middle of the room. Everybody looks surprised at it except for Ohno, who doesn't seem to be stunned at all... And Jun and Nino who are too engrossed in their own fight to notice anything else. From the cloud emerges Aiba coughing wildly, dressed in his bright green tuxedo._  
  
Jun and Sho's father: Eh? Who is this person?  
  
Sho: Eh! That's dangerous! Are you alright?  
  
 _Sho comes closer to Aiba and gently pats his back._  
  
Ohno: Ah! Hello Aiba! Mother, he's the person who gave me the clothes for the dance ball. How have you been? ... And why do you keep appearing in the smoke and glitter cloud?  
  
 _Aiba answers Ohno between coughs, moving his hands to disperse the cloud._  
  
Aiba: It's essential for the Fairy Godmothers' appearances, but I'm developing a new kind of smoke that will be breathable and will allow you to choose the color of the smoke...  
  
 _Jun flexes his fingers full of huge rings menacingly. The Prince growls showing his tooth a little.  
_  
Jun: It's obvious to me that someone must teach you what you can and what you can't do.  
  
Nino: Come on! Brighten up my day!  
  
 _Sho has brought a glass of water to Aiba, who keeps coughing a bit while he shakes off the glitter._  
  
Sho: Here, drink this.  
  
Aiba: Thank you very much!  
  
 _Sho helps Aiba to shake off some of the glitter and Aiba smiles at him gratefully._  
  
Aiba: Has anyone ever told you that you are a very considerate man?  
  
 _Sho blushes a bit and smiles at Aiba_  
  
Sho: Thank you! Are you the one who created the speaking shoe? How did you make it?  
  
Aiba: Well, you know, it's really easy if...  
  
Ohno's mother: And what about the dance? Did you enjoy it?  
  
Ohno: It was really pleasant. In addition I won the contest and they gave me a money prize. With the money, I bought a boat and participated in the Jishou Matsuri and...  
  
 _Jun and Sho's father is trying to separate Nino and Jun with the help of the Prince's servant.  
_  
Jun and Sho's father: Son, you're attacking the Prince!  
  
Jun: I can't care less who this perverted brat is!  
  
Servant: Your Highness, the King wouldn't approve this behavior from the Heir of the Crown. Reflect on it, one day you'll be the King!  
  
Nino: And I'll send this sissy guy outside the Kingdom to marry a troll!  
  
 _Ohno turns around and smiles sweetly at the spectators.  
_  
Ohno: And finally, I caught a Jishou!  
  
 _The curtain closes._


	14. After the strokes

_The curtain opens. All the stage play actors appear holding hands._  
  
Narrator: The people of the castle could breathe again since the Prince met Ohno. Perhaps because the Prince spent almost everyday in Ohno's house trying to get into Ohno's pants or driving Jun mad. He only returned to the castle to sleep... if he couldn't persuade Ohno to invite him to sleep in his house. The King was delighted with the peace obtained thus he didn't oppose their friendship... or whatever his son have with Ohno, at all. So we can say the King was happy.  
  
 _The King waves at the audience._  
  
Narrator: To Ohno's mother, the Prince seemed like a very pleasant boy and the other boy... Aiba, seemed funny and nice. In short, she was pleased that his son had a lot of friends now. So we can say that she was happy.  
  
 _Ohno's mother waves at the spectators._  
  
Narrator: Jun and Sho's father was more than pleased that the Prince took an interest in his son Ohno (well, it was more like an obsession). He had a charming family (increasingly noisy) and his businesses were going splendidly now that the King appointed him as the official castle's supplier. So we can say he was happy.  
  
 _Jun and Sho's father waves at the audience._  
  
Narrator: Sho got along well with Fairy Godmother Aiba, who always achieved to make him participate in his strange (and sometimes dangerous) experiments against his better good sense, but he was enjoying it a lot. So we can say he was happy.  
  
 _Sho waves al the audience._  
  
Narrator: The Fairy Godmother Aiba spent almost the whole day with Sho in the old greenhouse, now turned into a laboratory, trying among other things to make the shoe speaks in a correct english. He found in Sho a companion for his experiments. Sho was very intelligent... and Aiba thought that he looked really cute dressed in a lab coat (although he didn’t tell him… yet). So we can say he was happy. By the way, he kept wearing the bright green tuxedo from time to time... because he liked the color.  
  
 _Aiba waves at the spectators._  
  
Narrator: At first, Jun didn't like the Prince (who in his opinion stuck himself too much to his cute and innocent brother Ohno) at all, so he wasn't excessively happy. But when the Prince introduced him to the castle's dressmaker, his name was Shun and he had an excellent taste in clothes and accessories, he begun to think that maybe it wasn't so bad that his brother was the Prince's friend... although sometimes he had to repress the urge to hit Nino's face with his rings. So we can say he was happy.  
  
 _Jun waves at the audience._  
  
Narrator: Meanwhile, Prince Nino was secretly planning his elope / potential  kidnapping / whatever-it-was-necessary, and finally wedding, with his adored Oh-chan. He was sure he could lure him with the promise of a new fishing set and a travel (honeymoon) to somewhere with good fishing conditions... The chosen date to begin his plan was near... so he was more than happy.  
  
 _Nino waves at the spectators._  
  
Narrator: To conclude, Ohno was glad to have now a big and noisy family. Almost all of Aiba and Sho's experiments, and that was strange... or maybe not, finished with an explosion without Aiba knowing the real reason for it. Shun and his brother Jun spent a lot of nights together discussing a new suit design between laughs... and other strange noises. And what's most important, he got a boat to go fishing whenever he wants... although he didn't have too much time to use it. Prince Nino spent a lot of time in his house, trying to persuade him about the advantages of sharing just one bed (he didn't quite understand his reasoning yet) and checking, as Nino called it, the right firmness of HIS butt (even though it was Ohno's butt), but inexplicably that didn't upset him at all. In fact, when he was with the Prince he experienced an odd feeling, not entirely unpleasant...  
  
Nino: It's love, I tell you. L-O-V-E!  
  
Narrator: You're not supposed to talk now!  
  
Nino: Come on! You're jealous of me because I have this... and you haven't.  
  
 _Nino emphasizes his point with a possessive squeeze of Ohno's butt. Ohno smiles absent-minded-ly at him.  
_  
Nino: We're clearly soul mates!  
  
Narrator:... Whatever... Well, like I was saying... an odd feeling not entirely unpleasant...  
  
Nino: *cough, cough* LOVE *cough*  
  
Narrator: ... which could be love. In addition the Prince had promised to give him a pleasant surprise related to go fishing soon, so we can say he was happy.  
  
 _Ohno waves at the audience._  
  
Narrator: And they lived happily for ever after.  
  
 _The curtain closes, but before it hides completely the actors, we can see Ohno and Nino beginning to kiss while Aiba giggles._

 


End file.
